The Ionian Assassin
by LukeSLD
Summary: This is a fic about my OC, Luke, who trained to become an assassin and decided to find the guild of The Shadowstep which consists of assassins protecting the land of Runeterra from evil. The story takes place in Runeterra, specifically Ionia. Hope you enjoy! :D NOTE: THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD, AND I WILL CONTINUE IT AFTER I'M DONE WITH MY OTHER FICS.


_***Hey everyone, I've decided to do another fic since this one has been in my mind for quite a bit of time. I will put myself into the Leauge of Legends world as an assassin in training. I hope you enjoy this! :D**_

The Ionian land. Much could be seen around these parts. Specifically the Placidium of Navori and the Kinkou monastery. However, we aren't going to focus on those parts today. What we are going to focus on is a small village up in the mountains of an island named Bahrl, which is separated from the mainland of Ionia. The village goes by the name of Tevasa and a maximum of 50 people lived in it. It was more of a tribe than a village. Amongst this tribe was a retired soldier called Fendrel that served Ionia years ago. He decided to live a quiet life in Tevasa where he met a fine young woman by the name of Isabel. They fell for each other right away and decided to step into marriage. They had a baby boy and their decision was to name him Luke. Since Isabel is a housewife and Fendrel used to be a soldier, they understood that their son might want to take a different path in his life, so they decided it was the right choice to let him follow his own path.

Luke's childhood was mostly spent helping his mother out and training with his father. He didn't really have many people to talk to so he became quite isolated during his teenage years. He was still training with his father, but he was also training on the side to become a stealthy assassin.

Eventually Luke grew up into a fine young man. By the age of 22, he had longish blond hair, blue eyes and was prepared to enter adulthood. He has been training with his father all these years and grew quite a physique. The decision he made for his life was that he wanted to follow the ways of the silent assassin. He wanted to roam the lands of Ionia in search for the guild that people weren't sure whether it was a myth or not. The Shadowstep is what the folk called them.

It was a bright and sunny day in Tevasa and Luke and Fendrel were completing their usual training schedule. They were combating hand to hand without weapons. The sparring session began with Fendrel throwing a powerful punch which Luke barely evaded. Luke counter-attacked with his own punch, which staggered Fendril for a second. Luke saw an opportunity to close the distance and he struck Fendrel's stomach, put him in a headlock and threw him to the ground. Fendrel stayed on the ground for a few seconds before Luke offered a hand which he took without question.

Fendrel (getting up with Luke's help): "Not bad, son. Not bad at all. You should be prepared to venture out soon enough."

Luke: "I appreciate it, father. I hope you do not go against my decision to join The Shadowstep."

Fendrel: "I do not know if they exist or not, but if you want to become an assassin and you would be happy with that, I wouldn't stand in your way in the slightest."

Luke (taking his father's hand and hugging him): "I thank you on understanding, father."

Fendrel: "I will support you no matter what. (looking at their house and noticing his wife) I think you should go check in on your mother, she needs some help around the house."

Luke: "Ah, of course. I'll talk to you later, father."

Luke ran over to his mother and entered the house with her.

Isabel: "Luke, have a seat, dear."

Luke (sitting down): "Didn't you need some help around the house?"

Isabel: "I just wanted to get you inside since I wanted to talk about your future. You becoming an assassin is something you obviously want, but my definition of an assassin is a psychopathic killer without any honour. I do not wish for you to become like this."

Luke: "Mother, please understand, The Shadowstep as a guild are a myth themselves, but it's also been noted that everything they've done has affected humans in a good way. They slay different beasts, protect the innocent people and take care of people that do not deserve to walk these lands ever again. I promise you that these psychopathic killers, as you call them, are nothing more than just assassins working for the empire going up against the evil forces. I personally promise you that I will never turn mad and I shall never lay my hand on anyone I do not need to."

Silence took over for a few seconds until Isabel spoke.

Isabel: "If that is how it is, I will respect your choice and pray for you on your journey. You are leaving tonight, right?"

Luke: "That's right. I need to go enchant my two daggers and my bow at the alchemy shop. I'll be ready then since I already have the quiver and arrows."

Isabel: "In that case, make haste. You cannot delay your journey any longer. Here. (giving him the weapons and a gold pouch) Go enchant these using this gold I gave you. Come back when you're done, lunch is served by then.

Luke (accepting the weapons and the gold): "Thank you, mother. I'm heading out."

Shortly after exiting his house, Luke found himself at the alchemy shop. He entered and the shopkeeper turned his head towards him.

The shopkeeper: "Ah, welcome, what can I do for you, sir?"

Luke (handing the weapons and a note to the shopkeeper): "I am looking to get these two daggers and bow enchanted according to this note."

The shopkeeper (reading the note): "Both daggers have fatigue draining and increased damage and the bow applies weakness to magic, as well as doing bonus magic damage. Yes, it shall be done. The fee is 200 gold."

Luke handed the pouch to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper (turning around and walking to his table of enchanting and casting a spell over the weapons): "Here you are, sir. Thank you very much for stopping by and I hope you keep us in mind for any future needs."

Luke thanked the shopkeeper and left the shop. He did regular tasks until the end of the afternoon when he started packing. His mother packed him food and refreshments for the journey. His father provided him with some extra money to help him. Luke hugged both of his parents and sincerely thanked them for everything they did for him. No words were needed in this scene and all of them were silent. Luke walked to the front of his house and turned towards the door. He took one last good look at the house and had a flash of good memories that filled his childhood. He turned towards the exit of the village and walked up to it. He exited the village after a good few seconds and headed for the stables. His own horse was waiting there. It was a white horse called Wraith which was covered in elven horse armour. Luke has been a proud owner of Wraith since he was a teenager. He proudly mounted him and let the mountain wind flow through his hair one last time before galloping away on Wraith. Luke thought that this would be a start to an incredible journey.

*End of chapter 1.

Short chapter for the start, warming up a bit. Either way, I wanted to include actual assassin events in the next chapters. Just think of this as an introduction chapter. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be the 9th chapter of Descending Into The Abyss, my Jhin fiction. Thank you for reading! :D*


End file.
